


Stellar Centrifuge [Discontinued]

by CiderMelonShake



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Corpse Husband x Oc, Other, Prepare for plot twists, YouTubers - Freeform, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiderMelonShake/pseuds/CiderMelonShake
Summary: Achlys and her friend Hyler get chosen to go on a journey to the planet Polus in Cain Nebulae with 8 others aboard the Skeld. What they didn't know was that tere were parasitic aliens that wanted to rid everyone on the ship. Achlys and her newfound friends must find out who the impostors are before it's too late. But what if... the impostor was among them?UPDATE [2 March 2021] || This story is discontinued. I'm sorry but I have been meaning to start a new crossover fanfiction. Do keep in check when I do post the new one though!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Stellar Centrifuge [Discontinued]

Sometimes Achlys wondered if her life were like that of a movie. Everything was scripted and meant to happen. Sometimes, incidents happen, causing the downfall of the movie. There would be the romantic one, the comedic one, the one who bullies you a lot but turned out to have a crush on you since elementary school.. There would also be the antagonist that tries to beat you till the very end, leaving them utterly hopeless, their fate decided by you, whether to grant them a new opportunity or to ruin it all, diminishing their life till that tiny speck of dust. To Achlys, it was more than just a movie, more than just a scripted lifeline, for there are many unexpected things that don’t make a lot of sense, things she needed to think twice to fully grasp the concept. That was how she felt when she was chosen aboard the upcoming space mission.

“Oh my god! Look Hyler! I’ve been chosen for the space mission by Innersloth! Isn’t this wonderful, Hyler?” Achlys yelped in enthusiasm at her friend. Her slender figure displaying her curves in a certain fashion that would attract any man.. However, this wasn’t the case for Hyler, her childhood friend since they were 6 and 7 years old. He looked up from his laptop, adjusting his glasses and looked at Achlys, his eyes gleaming with hope.

“Well that’s great news, K!” That was what he would call her. He quickly switched from his game of Call of Duty to the browser he uses. He quickly searched up Innersloth. “It was the one where 10 people all over the world get chosen to visit the Skeld spaceship orbiting a newly discovered planet in the Cain Nebulae that is in the habitable sector. A planet known as Polus. How cool is that?”

Achlys looked over her shoulder at Hyler’s screen, reading the information on the journey off the website. “We would go aboard the Skeld on June 15, the spaceship we would take to reach there. Then, on August 18, we would arrive at the headquarters of another company called Mira, the place known as Mira HQ in the Salem System. Then they will send us on a dropship towards Polus. Hmm. It doesn’t say when we will return.” She squinted at the text. ‘But this was indeed what I’ve hoped for. I didn’t participate in that giveaway for nothing. I hope I get to take pictures of the beautiful universe and see it first hand.” She had a dreamy faraway look on her face.

“Earth to Achlys. Are you there?” Achlys blinked at Hyler waving his hand in front of her then playfully swiped it away. He chortled at her childish behaviour. Even though they were 25 and 26 respectfully, Hyler being the older one, they still acted like kids in a carnival, doing whatever they pleased, sharing the same goal, to each find their own love and make more friends. Just then as they were lost in thought, a notification popped up in Hyler’s email inbox. He shook out of his daze long enough to read it, his eyes widening in shock and excitement. “Oh my goodness, K! I’ve been chosen too!” He exclaimed in that rather soprano voice of his.

Achlys and Hyler screeched in utter delight as the two besties were to board the spaceship in a week. All throughout that hyped week, they both had bought tons of things to bring along, including 10 power banks, a Polaroid, a Canon camera, and a few recording equipment to broadcast their journey on their Twitter and Instagram accounts, to be seen across the dashboard of hundreds of followers. 

It was the hour before the cars would pick them up to the space station. Achlys was pushing her luggage along with Hyler’s out the door onto the porch. Just then, she noticed a blob like thing out of the corner of her eye. She turned around to take a better look at the thing but it had vanished. Achlys was slightly confused and worried but shook that thought. She heard tires pulling over and saw a black limousine by the driveway. She took a deep breath and looked at the house keys in hand. A rush of adrenaline rushed through her veins as her excitement returned, replaced by anxiety. She had been waiting for this a whole week, she couldn’t sleep, always thinking about it. And yet standing here in front of the car, the chauffeur out of the vehicle with shades on, she didn’t want to go. A nagging thought in her head said that it will end terribly.

“Hey K. The car’s here. Let’s do this!” Hyler was beside Achlys, grabbing her hand as he pulled them into the car, the chauffeur hauling the luggage aboard the limo. As they entered the limo, they were greeted with eight other people, each of them doing their own business. One was reading a thick book that seemed like a guide to astronomy. Another was playing a strategic battle game. One had a mask on and constantly fidgeted with a pocket army knife.

“Hello there. I’m Achlys!” Achlys waved as she took a seat. Everyone just glanced at her and Hyler for a second before continuing their own tasks. Achlys slowly lowered her hand, a smile still stuck on her face as she tried to break the ice. “So… what are your names?” She gestured towards the others.

One of them was typing away at a laptop, she looked up. “The name’s Ivy, Ivy Helvetica. I’m mainly here to see if I can get a good read on alien life forms. I’ve been writing a blog about them. Wanna take a look?” Ivy turned the laptop so that Achlys could see, there were supposed conspiracies all over. She just stared at them, trying to make sense of all of it. 

In the end, she just chuckled. “Y’know, you and Hyler would be besties.”

Just then, Hyler looked up from his own laptop. “Did you call me?” He adjusted his glasses and looked at Achlys. “What did you say, K? I was looking up the Roosevelt event. Didn’t hear you.” She just smiled at him. 

  
“What did I tell you, Ivy? You two share the same interests! Ivy has a blog on alien life forms and such, and Hyler constantly reads about such incidents!” Hyler and Ivy looked at each other, then back at Achlys.

“Uh sure, K. I could try..?”Hyler scooted closer to Ivy, starting to exchange information about NASA’s conspiracies and such. That left Achlys with 7 more people to deal with. Great. She sat next to the masked person who tried to hide himself. His hands were constantly shaking. He wore metallic black rings on his forefinger and middle finger on his right hand with one on the middle finger of his left. He wore a thin puffed up aviator jacket, his white shirt stained with what looked like wine, his dishevelled curly hair poking out in many ways. Those blood red eyes were quite abnormal yet intriguing. Achlys found herself staring at those eyes. 

She gathered up the courage to ask his name. “Hello there sir. May I ask what your name is?” The person in question froze and looked at Achlys, not really wanting to answer. Several minutes had passed as the limo was travelling through the countryside. The others had started growing fond of each other, Hyler and Ivy chatting away like they were always friends. The person and Achlys on the other hand sat in silence, Achlys leaning against the window and stared at the horizon in boredom until she received a tap on the shoulder. She shook out of her daze, the person constantly looked over at Achlys, a note folded up on Achlys’ lap. She unfurled it, looking at the rather scratched up handwriting, one word written there. Corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to point out that my schedule is wack so it may not be updated frequently. This is, in fact, a Corpse Husband x Oc and Oc x Oc fanfiction so if you want you can just imagine Achlys as yourself hehe.
> 
> UPDATE [2 March 2021] || This story is discontinued. I'm sorry but I have been meaning to start a new crossover fanfiction. Do keep in check when I do post the new one though! And when I do, I will be referencing this story/continue the story there <3


End file.
